Living in a shadowy lie
by naturewind14
Summary: "There used to be a boy who could control Yo-kai with a mysterious watch. However, he became unable to see Yo-kai when he became an adult. With the boy's duties finished, the watch was buried away in space-time." What if not all of it is true. All of what was known completely rewritten. Join Natsume, Keisuke, Touma, Akinori and Ayame as they uncover the secret of shadowside.
1. Chapter 1: A dream or reality

_I opened my eyes to see nothing. Only thing surrounding me was the colour white. I felt like I was standing on something but when I tried to touch the floor...I felt nothing. There was no ground yet I was standing. I tried moving forward, in hopes of finding this empty void's exit. After walking for what seemed to be hours, I stopped._

 _"Is anyone there?" I shouted and nervously looked around for an answer. What was I hoping? It was an empty void and not a single sound to be heard. Maybe this was a work of a yo-kai. No, no this was just a dream...just a dream, right?_

 _The last thing I remember is me saying goodnight to mom and dad and then going to bed. So this is definitely a dream. But why does it feel real? I tried walking back to the place where I initially began if I can find it. But when I did start walking a large no scratch that a gigantic door appeared before me. It had some identifiable and some weird symbols in a weird pattern. The only ones I was able to make out was the heart and a flower._

 _While I was examining the door it suddenly opened and hands came out of nowhere. All I could think and do was to scream and run. "SIS" I called out to her wishing her to take me out of this dream. This is the only time I wish I had the watch. Why am I the one who almost all the time in trouble? I ran as fast I could but was caught by one of the hand and all of the rest grabbed me and pulled me into the door and the door closed. From an endless room filled with white to a black on. Simple great oh so great. Now how to get out of here. A strong gust of wind blew from behind and as it blew the touches light up one after the other revealing two walls with writings on it._

 _It also had weird writing which seemed to be an ancient language, I guess. There were pictures but the ones that drew me close was a picture of a watch. Its strap had a pattern which seemed to be an E and reverse E connected with each other. The main and centrepiece and was divided into four parts which were separated by a border and were swirling towards the centre. It seemed to also have a bubble type top and a button on the side. From all the other pictures I could conclude that this might have been another yo-kai watch. Next, to the watch, there was a boy, a cat and a ghost. The boy seemed very similar. But why?_

 _" **Why are we here,-?** "Voices, then there may be someone here. Maybe I could ask them for help. I ran towards the source of it. I saw a girl with purple or violet long hair tied in a pony which reached to her knee. She seemed to be my sister's age. But who is she talking to?_

 _" **For one last goodbye to the yo-kai watch, to all the yo-kai and all our adventures** " Yo-kai watch! So there are people with watches other than sis. But who is that talking? From the voice, it seems to be a boy. Wait, goodbye to the yo-kai watch, what does that mean?_

 _I tried getting closer to see their faces." **I really will miss them, all the yo-kai. Well, at least they will be happy, right? So this is our final goodbye to each other. I hope we can be friends again."** What are they even saying? Didn't they one of them say their name, why can't no why couldn't I hear it? Shouldn't they have noticed me by now? Am I invisible or something? I can't even have a good look at their face. This is not even making sense._

 _" **Yeah, I guess. Goodbye, and I am sure we will be friends again.** " The boy moved forward and both shook their hands. This was my chance I could see their faces if I am invisible. As I went closer the boy suddenly turned to me and smile. The boy's face was almost similar to mine._

 _" **Wake up."** Huh!_

 _" **Wake up and please find what out about this** **generations** ' **watch holders.** "_

 _"What do you mean? I don't understand who are they? Why can't I see their faces clearly? What is happening and why me? Please tell me." I requested the voice coming from the boy._

 _" **All will be answered in time. But first, wake up.** " And everything became black._


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious encounter

A boy with brown eyes and hair with some of it standing out from got up from his bed sweating profusely. As he calmed himself he could only mutter:" What was that?" He brought his arms together hugging himself as he was trying to collect his thoughts together. "Who were they? What did they mean by goodbye? Why did the boy almost looked like me? Wait how did he look like? Why can't I remember their faces now? What is happening?..." The boy continued thinking on about his dream over and over again.

"Keisuke" a girl's voice called out snapping him out of his thoughts," if you don't wake up you be late for school." The boy, Keisuke quickly got out of his bed and dressed up. After dressing up he made his way down to the dining hall where a girl with similar eye and hair colour as him sat with their mom. She wore braids and was in her uniform consisting of a white shirt, a pink bowtie, black skirt and kneesocks; and brown shoes.

"Good morning Keisuke"

"Good morning sis" He looked around as if he was searching for something or someone."Where is dad? Did he go early?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Your father had to leave early. It has been a very busy week for your father and his colleagues." said their mother, Amano Fumika. "Was there something you wanted to talk to your father? You can talk to him tonight, he is coming home early today so you can talk to him at that time, Ok." she smiled.

"Ok," he said and all sat to eat. While they were all were eating all Keisuke could think was his dream.

After finishing their breakfast both Natsume and Keisuke went together to their respective schools.

On their way, both of them were having their normal conversation or only the older sister was having an alone conversation.

"And then Touma...Hey, are you listening to me."

"Hum..."

"Hey Keisuke "

"Hum..."

"HEY KEISUKE!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah, sis don't scare me like that." He said trembling holding chest." Well, I would not have if you were listening to me. Is there something wrong, you have been acting weird from the beginning of the day. If it is there then tell me, I don't want another Mottainai-Otoko incident."

"Don't remind me of that incident," he said while covering his ears.

"Anyway I have to go and catch the bus so I will have to leave but if there is anything wrong then be sure to tell me. Ok bye." She waves as she walks ahead.

"Ok, bye...should I say them?" he whispered and went his way.

At school, all Keisuke could think was the dream. He tried pushing the thoughts away but no valid. The dream troubled him. The whole day, the thoughts about the dream consumed him.

After school, while Keisuke was going back home the air started getting chiller and chiller but he did not notice until it started to freeze." Why is it so cold all of a sudden? Jeez what is with today?" he signed when he looked around all of his surroundings changed and there was the appearance of white smoke." What the...Ok, this as to the work of a yokai." He turned around only to see a lady looking directly at him.

"You can see yokai that means you are one of the watch holders, aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious encounter(part 2)

I wave hand to Keisuke as I go to the bus stand. I can't help but worry about Keisuke. He always gets into trouble no matter what, almost like a magnet. He still even thinks that yo-kai does not exist but at the same time, he does agree that yo-kai exist. When will he even make up his mind? Seriously. I hope he does not get into trouble again.

"Hey, Natsume. Good morning." A voice called out to me. I turn around to see a girl of my age wearing the same uniform as me and having greyish hair cut in the form of a bun. She was also carrying a bag with a bunny key chain. She has been my best friend for a long time. I almost tell all my secret but there is one secret I cannot tell her.

"Good morning, Saki" I answered. We were lost in our conversation most of our way to school.

As we made our way to the entrance after exiting the bus, Saki asked," Is something troubling you?"

I snapped out of my Keisuke worrying thoughts, "Wa..H-How did you know?"

"Well for one I am your best friend and second you are carrying a very weird face which may be almost invisible to all." I quickly touched my face.

"Re-Really I am. You know what you really are good at reading people."

"Yeah, I know. Now tell me why are you carrying that face?" I then go on explaining what had happened in the morning.

"That brother of yours is really troublesome, isn't he?" she chuckled

"Ya, he is almost all the time."

"Oh come on, he i-" Saki gets interrupted by that one of the most annoying yo-kai in his human form, Haruya Sakami a.k.a Shutendoji.

"Princess, I heard you were in trouble. Do you want to eradicate someone please tell me, princess?" Oh no. Not this again. Ever since I transformed into whatever I did, he as not left me in peace.

"Natsume, what is he talking about?... And why is he calling you princess?"

"Don't you dare talk to the princess li-"

"ENOUGH, Haruya I order you to leave and held to class NOW"

"But-"

"I THOUGHT I SAID NOW"

"I-I understand princess. I will head on over to class." Oh, thank god he is gone.

"N-N-Natsume, you ok? I have never seen you that anger."

"Oh, Saki." I forgot Saki was here what do I do?...Eh..Eh...

"I won't ask for details as it seems that you don't want to tell me." Oh, thank god again." And I do know that you are hiding something." I do not like how this is going." But I won't also ask for details about it. I want you to tell it to me yourself ok. I should get going teacher had asked me to meet him when I come to see you in class."

I stand there very still absorbing whatever she told. I never knew that she knows that I was hiding something. This just reminds me how much I appreciate her being my friend.

"You have a nice friend there." A light-skinned boy with short dark green-toned hair and brown eyes said. He wore a uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue tie, black pants, and shoes. Next to him was a girl with light-brown pigtailed hair how was one of the most popular girls in the school. She also wore a uniform similar to her.

"Hey, Good morning, Touma, Ayame."

"Good morning." "Good morning Natsume"

Just then the bell rings." I guess we have to hurry to class" Then all three of us went to our respected class. The whole day I was thinking about Keisuke. For some reason, I have a very bad feeling about today.

At lunch, I told them about Keisuke and his weird behaviour.

"Hmmm... There is definitely something bothering Keisuke maybe we should ask him after school." Touma suggested

"Ya, let's ask him after school."

"We should call Akinori also. Maybe he knows what is happening." Ayame said worryingly.

"Ya. We may need all the help we need." I said as I fell the bad feeling I had in the morning grow as if telling me something is going to go terribly wrong.

"I think we should head to class. Lunchtime is almost over." Touma said as we both nodded our heads. " Bye see you after school."

* * *

After school I, Touma and Ayame went together to go to meet Akinori at the agency. But suddenly I felt a very weird feeling in my gut that Keisuke was in trouble.

"Guys I think Keisuke is in trouble. I have to go."

Touma stopped me. " What do you mean?"

"I do not know why but whenever Keisuke is in big I mean huge trouble I have this weird feeling. I have to go."

Ayame Intervented." Then let us go with you. I call Akinori to come on the way."

I smiled," Thanks."

We ran as fast as we could to Keisuke's school. On the way, Akinori with his bike came. When we came to the school suddenly the whole scene changed. Gears started to show up and the air started getting chiller and chiller but he did not notice until it started to freeze.

"What is happening?" Akinori exclaimed.

"I-I don't know." I shuddered.

"It seems as if we appeared in an area made by a yo-kai."

"Whisper." Just then up ahead I see Keisuke but a lady was right in front of him with her face dangerously close.

"Keisuke." I shouted and went to my pocket where I kept the watch."Whisper, please give me the arks." I said to Whisper as I reached to grab the watch.

"Right here." Whisper came near me to give the ark. But then I panicked.

"Natsume, what happened? Why are you searching everywhere?" Touma asked.

"I-I-I cannot find my watch."


	4. Chapter 4: Mysterious encounter(part 3)

**Hi, I know that I did say that I was going on a hiatus, but I felt very awful leaving without anything, so I thought why not give another chapter. I will go on a hiatus and may come back next month or earlier. As you can see I changed the title of the story. Do tell how it is and if you liked the old one or this one. So, without any delay let's being and before that**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my OC who is appearing in this chapter. All the other characters are owned by Level5.**

* * *

"What do you mean~whisu?" Whisper asked as he was flailing his ghostly arms up and down.

"Like I said I CANNOT FIND MY WATCH" Natsume almost screamed as she keeps searching her pockets for her watch.

"Did you bring it today?" Touma asked.

"Yes, I know I brought it today. Oh…where is it?" Natsume says panicking. Her mind only filled with one thought-saving her brother.

"Guys, look, Keisuke" Ayame pointed.

A humanoid yo-kai lady who was pale as white stood in front of Keisuke. She wore an old-fashioned white kimono with a belt having a design of gears joined together which were also moving. Her eyes were white and almost lifeless. When Ayame had pointed out, the lady had lifted her hands up and gears started showing in her hand up forming a straight line. It then shined so bright that everyone covered their eyes, as the light died down the lady was holding a katana in her hand and took an aim to slice off Keisuke's head.

"KEISUKE!" All of them screamed.

Without wasting a minute Natsume ran towards Keisuke as fast as she could with all her friends screaming her name. Her eyes glowed red for a minute. As she got close to Keisuke, she extended her hands and grabbed Keisuke's shirt pulling him towards her. As she got in front of him, both took a fall which surprised the lady as she swung her katana, cutting some Natsume's hair strands.

As they fell on the ground, Keisuke screamed. "Keisuke, are you okay?" Natsume asked worryingly. Keisuke whimpered "S-sis M-My legs w-won't mo-move."

"Ah, I see, I let my guard down and let such problem some guest here. I even had to slow my speed so that he could have the decency to remember his last moments." She signed slowly. Natsume took a protective stance. "I do not like it when people get in the way. So…" She paused. "I guess I have to kill you for BEING IN THE WAY" The lady with rage in her eyes and voice as she raised her katana. Both Natsume and Keisuke hugged each other tightly and closed their eyes.

"I won't let you do that."

"Huh!" A heart and a star-like symbol appeared in front of the lady, pushing her far from the two and exploded. "Gah!" She grunted.

Natsume opens her eyes to see Ayame standing in front of them" Ayame!" she says with happiness.

"NATSUME" Whisper, Akinori and Touma call from behind as they came closer to them, only to be stopped by an invisible wall.

"More annoying guests." The lady said as she got up slowly with almost no bruises which left everyone shocked.

"S-she d-doesn't have any injuries," Whisper says shockingly.

"Who is she?" Touma asks as he bangs the wall.

"There is no information about her in the yokipedia," Whisper informs them.

She then started coming close and as she comes, she notices the watches that the boys wore. "I see, I see. I thought I had made a realm where the Yo-kai watch Elda could not enter and trapped the watcher finally. But it seems that I caught the little brother instead of the older sister. What a mistake. *sighs*What a mistake."

"Well, I guess I will have to kill all you dear older sister. So…please…BE READY TO DIE." She screams as she comes closes at a fast speed.

"Natsume please do not worry I will protect you and Keisuke," Ayame said with determination and got ready to attack.

"You think you can take me down like " She started laughing maniacally. Ayame tenses up but still gets ready to attack.

But as the lady came that a frightening speed something from the sky drops down attacking her. Everyone put their hand to protect themselves will Natsume protected her brother.

"Shiroyaki stop this useless fight." A humanoid yo-kai which had a black with fiery hair with gradients of purple and violet. In between his orange eyebrows, he has a green amulet. He had flowing hair on his arms and a white mane of white hair on his chest, he also has a small and almost unnoticeable tail. He wore black sack-like pants with white clouds around the bottom and is tied together by a dull gold waistband around them. He held a red sword that was the Ashura Gouenmaru.

"Douketsu, what are you doing here? And what do you mean by 'this useless fight'? I am doing this for the revival of our princess." The lady spoke.

"Well, you almost kill our princess." Another humanoid Yo-kai with dark grey skin and covered in light grey markings on his forehead and shoulders. He had red long hair, longhorns, and white eyes with red pupils. He wore earrings on his pointed ears and a black shirt.

"Master, what do you mean that I almost killed the princess?" Shiroyaki said surprised.

"Douketsu, Shutendoji" Akinori spoke up.

"Well, our princess as reincarnated as that older sister that you were about to KILL." Shutendoji angrily at Shiroyaki.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She moved back bewildered.

"Princess I am very sorry about what she did. I will do my be- "As Shutendoji was speaking he was cut off by Natsume.

"Get us out." She said in a low voice.

"P-Princess" Shutendoji exclaimed.

"I said GET US OUT OF HERE" She ordered him.

"B-But pr- "

"JUST GET US OUT OF HERE AND DO NOT COME IN FRONT OF ME, MY FAMILY OR MY FRIENDS"

"Y-Yes, princess. Shiroyaki do it."

"Yes, master." She bowed in front of him and snapped her fingers. The area around them slowly disappeared.

"Princess I am very sorry." She said as the three of them disappeared.

There was a long silence as the area completely. "Natsume, Keisuke, Ayame-san are you okay?" Akinori consulted them.

"I am fine I think we should be worried about Keisuke and Natsume," Ayame spoke.

"Hey…Keisuke you are now safe, ok." She said with a very soft voice.

"S-Sis I-I was al-almost I," He said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Hush, it's all fine, ok. it's all fine" She reassured him as she brought him close to her and he started crying on her shoulder.

"Keisuke" Natsume whispered while she kept hugging him as he cried on her shoulder.

* * *

 **I hope the chapter was good. If there are any mistakes do tell them so that I won't repeat them( I hope). I will also take criticism as it is my first time writing a story. Please review.**

 **Bye and have a nice day.**


End file.
